


Hello, Little One (Dad! Kamo Ryuuhou feat. Scepter 4)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, K Project - Freeform, Multi, Other, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, ryuuhou kamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Kamo has a new daughter, and introduces her to the most important people in his life.Short Story, fluff.





	Hello, Little One (Dad! Kamo Ryuuhou feat. Scepter 4)

'This isn’t real... is it?'

Kamo couldn’t hide the utter disbelief that was evident on his face as he looked down at the newborn baby girl that lay quietly sleeping in his arms. The past couple of hours had been long and hard on both him and his partner, so finally getting to hold his baby girl was unreal to him. Sure, he had gone through this once before, but it was a new daughter, a new partner, a different time in his life.

“H-Hey there, baby girl. I’m your daddy.”

He couldn’t help but smile when the infant gurgled in response, shifting a bit in the pink blanket that was wrapped around her small little body. He looked over at his lover, his smile wide.

“I’m going to introduce her, alright?”

With his partner’s approval, Kamo walked out to the beige waiting room, looking around for his ex-wife and other daughter. Normally he would have had to wait few months to see his daughter again, but he had begged his ex to let her be there to meet her new sister, to which she reluctantly agreed to.

Once he caught sight of the two females, his mouth turned up in a small smile and he walked over, kneeling down in front of his first daughter.

“Sweetheart, this is your new sister~ Her name is Saya~”

The wide-eyed girl in front of him looked down at the infant, her mouth wide in astonishment before she smiled wide and lightly touched the babies dark wisps of hair. Kamo felt his heart pound with happiness; his daughter liked the new addition. He had been so worried that she wouldn’t like her, but now that it was obvious that she did, he felt all of his fears melt away. He had his daughter, new infant, and a loving new partner that he loved with every ounce of his being. 

'What more could I ask for?'

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wow.... I can’t believe he really left.”

They all stood in a circle, some with their arms crossed, some leaning against pieces of furniture, but all with upset and disappointed faces. It had been four months since Kamo had left Scepter 4, but it still hadn’t quite sunk in. He had been a staple in the group, and a replacement was in the works, but still: it was weird without him being there.

“I mean, I get it. With how much we get to see people outside of Scepter 4, it would’ve been hard for him with a new baby. Plus his partner would’ve been on their own most of the time.”

“Yeah, but look at some of the others. They do it just fine.”

“Either way, it was his decision, and we should support it. It’s alright; we’re all still friends with him.”

A few minutes of silence passed, none of them moving much, disbelief at the forefront of their minds, when the door soon opened. It was understatement to say they were surprised to see Kamo walk in, dressed in a pair of slacks and light blue button up shirt.

“I was told I might find you here.”

The man cracked a small smile and stumbled back a bit when the usually professional Akiyama grappled him in a hug, followed by the rest of their tight squadron. Kamo chuckled a bit at their unusual behavior, looking around at the group hug.

“You couldn’t have missed me that much already, could you?~”

“I’m sorry, but it’s weird without you here!”

“Please, it shouldn’t be that odd.”

When the group dissipated, Kamo looked back out the door, motioning gently to someone in the hallway. In walked his partner, carrying their two month old daughter in their arms.

“I want you all to meet (y/n), my partner~ And this is the baby, Saya.”

The group of usually strait-laced men gave warm smiles and ‘hellos’ to Kamo’s partner, but upon seeing the baby that was now in Kamo’s arms, each of them felt something tug inside them. This was the reason that he had left, this little pink bundle that was wide awake and peering up at them. They felt a little betrayed and upset, but the look on Kamo’s face, a look of true happiness, gave them the acceptance they all needed. Each of them smiled down at the infant, and Akiyama stepped forward, leaning over a bit to get a closer look.

“Wow, she really does look like you.”

“Yeah. May I hold her?”

As each of the men got their turn holding the gurgling baby, they felt any doubt they had in their minds melt away. This was the right thing for him, and nothing would change the bond that they had. A squadron that would look out for each other, no matter what the cost.


End file.
